Contest Competition
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Pokémon trainer May, is quickly climbing the ranks as a Pokémon Coordinator! She impresses veteran coordinator Lisia and earns jealous eyes from Chaz, Lisia's self-proclaimed rival. Tag along with May as she succeeds contest after contest with silly happenings within!
1. Chapter 1: A New Rival Arrives!

**Author's Note: This came to mind after such a cold, cloudy day! (It is where I am.) **

**Lisia is awesome! XD So I decided to write a fic with her in it! **

**Enjoyz! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Eek! That's so coooooool! Gratz on making it to the Super Rank, May!" I fawned over my newest scout and her adorable Pikachu, "Looks like we've reached the next chapter in your story!"<p>

A modest blush flattered her cheeks, complimenting her dress cutely, "Thanks Lisia, I never thought I'd be capable of this!"

"Pikachu!" Her cute little Pokémon barked happily.

"I'm calling it… Is This a Dream? Am I a Future Contest Star? Ahhh, it's so marvelous! I'm sure you're on the path to contest stardom!"

"A contest star? Me?"

I looked at her with an excited gaze, "Yes! There's something captivating about your performance on stage! Watch, you'll have an ARMY of fans in no time! I might become one of your fans myself!"

"Heh…" May chuckled sweetly.

"Excuse me?" An offended voice announced from the door.

May turned her head and I looked around her, the blonde young man was familiar to me but not to May.

"Chaz? What are you-?"

He stomped into the room and stood beside me like he was my man or something. One thing was evident however, he was angry.

"Who is this supposed to be Lisia? I'm meant to be your one and only rival!"

May spoke, "My name's May. Who are you?"

"Me and Lisia are the most famous rivals in the contest world! Chaz is the name. When we debuted back in Lilycove, we stood at the top of the lighthouse and swore that we would both do our best to win! We talked the whole night, till dawn!"

"Chaz! We only talked for 40 minutes…" I was starting to feel embarrassed at his territorial behavior. May and Pikachu snorted softly at my correction.

The loudmouth grew flustered, "O-ok, so we did. But it was still amazing!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Chaz? There are no rivals in contests, it's not that kind of competition! It's the combination of the Trainer and his or her Pokémon that-"

He cut me off, "What's wrong with being rivals? It makes it much more fun for the people watching us. Don't try to deny it, you know it's true. When people think of you, they think of me. And the other way around!"

I could not believe he was saying this, "When people think of me, they should think of Ali…" I looked over at Ali, he was giving Chaz a pout.

"Well, that's just the way things are." He turned to May, "You get it now, newbie? Sorry that you got your hopes up and all, but Lisia's real rival will always be ME. There's no room for you in our dramatic story of success and glory!" and then he left in a pompous manner.

May's Pikachu looked like she was holding back from zapping him, she probably would have if May wasn't carrying her in her arms. May continued to stare at the door after he was out of sight.

"Oh that Chaz! He never listens… Makes you wonder if those ears on his head are working. Tee hee!"

May retorted, "He probably would hear better if he weren't so busy yelling."

Ah, don't let him getcha down May. I'm not interested in rivals or stuff like that. I just want everyone to have fun together and enjoy Contest Spectaculars!"

She smiled again, "Sounds good! So, Lisia?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was that guy anyway? What's his deal?"

I sighed with amused annoyance, "Oh, Chaz… He and I debuted in the contest world on the same day. He's definitely… unique. But he works really hard at what he does."

"I take it he's a friend of yours."

"He is, we practice together sometimes."

May giggled, "And he appears to really like you a lot."

Now it was my turn to feel shy, "Oh May, stop it." I grinned, "He's had on crush on me for a while, but I'm just not interested in him like that."

"I wouldn't be either. He'd embarrass me too much." May joked, and we both laughed.

* * *

><p>I ran out of the Contest Hall fuming, hoping I gave that little squirt what for.<p>

"Now I know why Lisia hasn't been wanting to see me recently, she's been spending time with that girl! Who does she think she is, taking all of Lisia's time away from me…"

I was aware that Lisia had scouted that girl, and she's scouted countless others before. But… she's never put so much faith and time into anyone like this before!

"No matter… that squirt is just a girl on a lucky streak. She'll fail and Lisia will come running back to me! I'll just wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah, nothing like a relationship being played out in one person's mind than it actually is! LOL!<strong>

**Sooooo... this fic wraps up how I see Chaz! XD LOLOLOLOLOL! **

**But seriously, don't judge people. You could turn out to be totally wrong! ;) You never know! ^_^**

**Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

"It just comes natural to my lovely Macherie and me." I explained to the interviewer and the television cameras. We had just taken first place in a Cuteness category contest and was feeling quite proud of myself.

"You've taught her well." The interviewer complimented, "That was an amazing performance Chaz."

"Thank you very much, now if you'll excuse us we need some time to ourselves to unwind and relax."

We retreated to the calm of the dressing room, where coordinators go to prepare themselves before going on stage.

"Excuse me miss." I got the attention of a nearby attendant, "Would you please turn on the television for me?"

"Yes Chaz." She got the remote from her pocket and powered on the TV, which was always on the contest channel. Immediately I heard the interviewer I was just speaking with.

"So there you have it folks! Pokémon coordinator Chaz looks to have a very promising future in the world of spectaculars!"

I chuckled with a grin, "Oh yes I do." I muttered, "Lisia, I hope you're watching."

"In other news, I've been receiving a ton of reports about a rookie Pokémon coordinator whose been climbing the ranks at a fast rate! The coordinator being a Pokémon Trainer from Littleroot Town, May!"

I stopped combing my hair hearing that name and it hit the counter. I turned to face the TV, and there she was.

"It's that little upstart!" I growled.

"We've asked several viewers on their opinion of May, here are the responses!"

The report flickered to several people giving a short opinion,

"She's awesome!" A young girl enthused.

"May is so cool!" said a boy.

"She's sooo cute! Almost as cute as Lisia!"

"I've got high hopes for her."

"I like the costume her Pikachu wears! Because it matches hers!"

"I saw her and Lisia hanging out once! They looked like they were training together and having so much fun doing so! I wanna see those two in a contest together someday!"

The camera went back to the reporter, "It looks like everyone's got glowing views on this rising star! Not to mention hopes to see her with Coordinator Lisia! I myself hope to hear more from her and her path of rising glory!"

Macherie looked at me timidly. I didn't realize how tight my fists were clenched until my comb snapped in half in my hand.

I was seeing red, "That little brat!"

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I was watching the Contest reports from a Pokemon center in Mauville City when I saw myself and Pikachu on the TV. I felt so excited that people were starting to notice us, "Looks like we're better off than we thought huh Pikachu?"

"Pika!" She waved her hands excitingly.

I picked her up and hugged her, "You're amazing Pikachu! I'm so glad I got to meet you!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Hey May!" Someone called from the door.

"Oh Brendan! What's up?"

He approached me, "So I just heard about you and the Contest Spectaculars. Way to go!"

"Tee hee… thanks!" My cheeks felt warm.

"It's cool! I don't know much about contests, but know that I'm rooting for you!"

"Thanks Brendan, Pikachu and I will surely do our best! Won't we, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" She pumped her little paw.

"Now I've found you!" Someone yelled from the door. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw.

"_Oh geez, it's that arrogant guy from the other day! What's he doing here?"_

He quickly come up to us and said to Brendan, "Pardon me, I need to speak with your friend here." He glared at me, "If you don't mind…" He spoke in a low tone as he started pushing me away. I managed to give Brendan a glance before we disappeared out the door.

We stopped in an alley around the corner. I turned around to face him, he was towering over me in terms of height.

"What is this all about?" I calmly asked.

"Here's the thing missy, you've seen enough of Lisia. Now it's time you've stepped down from Contest Spectaculars!"

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't, I'll take you down myself! And trust me you don't want that! So what's it gonna be? Either step down now and save yourself from the humiliation, or I'll take care of you!"

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying!

"You can't tell me what to do!" I retorted and tried to walk by him, but he blocked my path.

"Then it's on…" He snarled.

"Hey you!"

Brendan's voice startled us both. He came rushing and stood directly in front of me, "You have no right to tell her what to do! If she wants to keep doing contests then that's her choice!"

Chaz scoffed, "Mind your own business boy, this has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does! She's my friend!"

The big-headed blonde eyed Brendan before snickering softly, "Well May, you sure don't have good taste in choosing a boyfriend, then again it's not like you're anything special."

"Boyfriend!?" I said, "What are you talking about now…?"

Three boys came from the opposite direction, "Hey look, that's Pokémon Trainer May!"

Their sudden presence cooled the tension, they walked up to me.

"We would like to battle you, we saw you on Gabby's show!"

"O-okay… sure!" I was still shaken at the confrontation Chaz caused. Speaking of him, I saw him leaving after I answered the boys.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" They enthused.

"How about you guys wait for me at the food court, I'll catch up to you and we'll battle there."

"Okay!" and they ran off.

I waved as they left and faced Brendan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm fine."

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"That's Chaz, he's a Pokémon Coordinator."

"What's he got against you anyway?"

"You see…" I explained, "I started doing contests because Lisia had scouted me. But I've been doing so well, apparently much better than anyone else she scouted. She's been spending a lot of time with me lately, and Chaz is jealous because he wanted to be her one and only rival…"

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Wow, how childish. He still has no right to hound you like that."

"No he doesn't!" I agreed, flipping my hair.

"Listen, don't pay attention to what he says. But I'd watch out, something tells me he's up to something."

"I'll be careful Brendan, don't worry." I smiled.

He returned a comforting look, "Okay."

"I better go find those boys at the food court. I'll see you later!" I took off running.

"See ya!" He called to me.

Brendan… he's always been there for me. As a rival and as a friend. I knew that he was right, and so was Lisia.

I'll always do my best and no one will bring me down!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chaz you're a jerk! <strong>

**Haha! :D **

**I always wondered what it would be like to see Brendan defend May from someone so conceited like Chaz! Haha! I'm a Hoennshipper, can you tell? LOL ^.^**

**See you!**


End file.
